Secret Talent
by Big Baang1011
Summary: Aang discovers Katara has a talent that no one else knows about. Can they keep it from everyone else or will he help her realize that it's a talent that shouldn't be kept a secret? Kataang fluff.
1. Discovery

Author's notes:

Hello everyone, sorry i've been gone so long, but life keeps me busy. i know you guys have been waiting for my next chapter for a good while, but with everything going on plus a little writers block has pretty much put me on hold to completing this story, but don't worry as i find a way to complete the story, i decided to go back and update the previous chapters. hoping that updating the chapters may help me complete the new chapter that you guys and and me have been waiting for. so here is the revisited chapter 1...ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

It's a beautiful sunny afternoon in Ba Sing Se. Sokka and Suki are sitting outside on the front porch of the house the gang has been staying.

Aang flies in on his glider just returning from a peace meeting with Zuko and the Earth King.

"Hey Aang, how'd the meeting go?" Suki asked.

"Boring as usual." Aang sighed. "Time dragged on so slowly, I had trouble keeping my eyes open."

"Well Aang, it's doesn't get any better here." Sokka claimed. "Suki and I have been sitting out here for almost an hour waiting on Katara so we can go out and wander the city."

"Really? You guys have been out here for an hour? What has she been doing this whole time?" asked the concerned airbender.

"Who knows?" shrugged Sokka. "She's probably messing with her hair, or putting on make up or something, you know, usual girl stuff."

Suki turns to Sokka with an annoyed look. "Usual girl stuff? What's that suppose to mean?"

"What? Don't look at me like I said the _worst_ thing. I'm just saying that's what girls usually do."

"Uh huh." She replied rolling her eyes turning away from him.

Sokka sighs, "You just love making me feel this way, don't you?"

Suki smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "More than you know, smart guy."

Aang giggles, "Look guys, if you want, you can go ahead and wander the city. I'll stay and wait for Katara. Once she's done, she'll fill me in on what you planned and we'll catch up with you."

Sokka suddenly comes face to face Aang. "Ok, I know you and Katara have been going out for a while now. And I trust you more than anyone. But if you think I'm gonna leave you alone with my baby sister, you have another thing…"

Suki quickly pulls Sokka off a blushed Aang and brings him close, "Ah come on, let's go ahead. What, you don't want to spend time with just you and me?" she tells him as she starts rubbing the back of his neck. Sokka then grows a big grin on his face enjoying the feeling of her neck rub. He then turns back to Aang.

"Ok, wait for her, but BE FAST! I'll be timing you!"

Suki then starts pushing Sokka away to head on out into the city. She turns to Aang and gives him a wink, making him smile and blush. Aang then heads inside and starts looking around the house.

"Katara?" he softly called out. Just then, Momo crawls on to his shoulder. "Hey Momo." He greeted his lemur scratching the back of his ear. "Do you know where Katara is?" Momo then leaps off his shoulder and flies down the hallway to the bedrooms. "Of course, bedroom." He replied to himself smacking the side of his head. He starts heading towards her room door, and something catches his ear. It was the sound of someone singing. "Wow, that voice, I can understand why Katara's taking her time with whatever she's doing. If I heard that singing, I would stop what I was doing and listen too." he thought. The closer Aang got to the door, the more he began to recognize the voice of the singing. "Wait!" He realized. He gives the door a gentle knock as he slowly opens it.

"Katara?"

Katara jumps and gives a quick yelp. "Aang! Hi! How'd the meeting with Zuko and Earth King go?" She asked trying to cover her blushing.

"It was boring as usual. Katara was that you singing?" Aang asked with amazement.

Katara's face begins to get even redder. "What? I wasn't singing." She quickly replied. "I was just getting ready to go out with Sokka and Suki."

"Yea, I know." Aang claimed. "Sokka said they waiting an hour for you, so I told them to go ahead and we'll catch up. And while I was looking for you, I heard you singing and…"

"I'm sure you just heard one of the neighbors Aang." Katara says cutting Aang off. She turns to the mirror and starts fidgeting with hair. "I don't sing it's just…"

"Well, ok, it doesn't matter. All I know is that whoever it is that sang, I though she had one of the most beautiful voices I ever heard." Aang explained with a big grin on his face.

Katara froze; she turns her attention to Aang's refection. "Really?" she asked innocently. She turns from the mirror to face him. "You thought it was beautiful?"

Aang smiles and walks to her and gives her a kiss. "I know it was beautiful." he said. She blushes and gives him a return kiss and hug.

"I'm sorry Aang. I didn't know what you'd think if you heard me singing." Katara explained squeezing Aang tightly. "I mean it's something I do when I'm by myself and afraid of what people would think if they heard me." She releases him from the hug and lowers her head.

Aang then places his hand under Katara's chin raising her head back up. "Katara, you shouldn't have to be afraid of anything with me. I would never judge you like that." he explains while getting lost in her blue eyes. "And you don't have to worry at all about what other people think. It's you who enjoys singing, and no one else should tell you other wise. Besides, you really do have a beautiful voice. I only wish I found out sooner."

She smiles and gives him another hug and a passionate kiss. "I love you Aang. You truly are the sweetest."

"And I love you Katara, more than anything." Then a moment goes by with them getting lost in each others eyes. "Ok, we better catch up with Sokka and Suki. Sokka's timing our alone time, and I don't want him going off on me."

Katara rolls in her eyes, "That's my brother for you." Aang laughs.

* * *

Author Notes:

And there you go guys, i hope you all like my updated chapter and i hope it can bring in some new reviews good or bad, so expect more for the next chapters leading to the debut of the new chapter we've all been waiting for.


	2. Shopping

Author's Notes: Hey guys, well here's the updated version of chapter 2. Nothing more to say about it except enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 2: Shopping 

"All I remember is General Howe reading off the names of villages that took the most damage from the war, and the next thing I knew, my head dropped on the table." Aang said explaining the peace meeting to Katara as they were walking into the city holding hands.

Katara throws her free hand over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. "Then what happened?" she asked.

"Well, as soon as my head hit table, I sat right back up and saw Zuko, the Earth King, and all the generals looking at me. It was really embarrassing. I quickly apologized and Zuko decided to end the meeting for the day. He came up to me after everyone else left and tells me, "Yeah, I know these meeting are boring Aang, but let's try and take them seriously, ok?" I nodded and he left to go meet up with Iroh, and I went back to the house to find Sokka and Suki outside. Ok, that's my story, now on to you. How long have you been singing?"

"Well, it started when I was a kid. My mom would always sing to Sokka and me when we were sick, and she had a very beautiful voice. I even had her sing to me whenever I was sad or angry. Every time I heard her sing, I would forget whatever it was that was bothering me. I became obsessed with wanting to learn how to sing like her, so I had her teach me. Every morning, it would be me and her, practicing without anyone else knowing. It was our little secret. And after…" she then stopped and took a deep breath of the memory of the day of the raid passing through here mind. "…what happened, I would still find some time to myself and sing. And I've been doing it ever since."

He starts rubbing his thumb against her hand and smiles, "And I bet she'd be very proud of how beautifully you sing."

A tear begins to slide down her cheek and she wipes it away.

"So wait, you went off to practice even after you guys found me?" He asked.

"Yep, throughout all our times together actually." She responded slightly blushing.

"When? How were you able to find time without me, Sokka, or even Toph knowing?"

"I would get up early and find private spots for me to go and be alone and sing. And by the time you all were waking up, I was back making breakfast. Seriously Aang, you have no idea how hard I tried to keep it a secret."

"Oh…well, you did very good job at it." Aang said turning his head away trying to prevent Katara from noticing the look of disappointment on his face, but it didn't work.

She reaches for his free arm stopping them both from walking and gives him an encouraging hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Aang." She said.

"Don't be." He replied.

"I still am." She said pulling away from their hug looking sincerely into his eyes. "After everything we've been through together, you were always there for me. No matter what the situation was, you were with me no questions asked. You're the most trustworthy person I've ever met, and I was too stupid to realize it."

"Katara, you're not stupid, you're being too hard on yourself."

"Even if I am, I should have told you, especially now. I promise you, no more secrets. I don't want to hide anything else from you."

"And I don't want to hide anything from you either." Aang said.

She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. "And you really shouldn't beat yourself up for not realizing what I was doing all this time."

"What? How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you so well." Katara replied making Aang blush rubbing the back of his head. This made Katara giggle and kiss him. "You know, you're so cute when you blush." She pointed out. Aang smiles and grew redder making Katara laugh. She then grabs his hand and wraps it around her waist and rests her head on his shoulders as they continue walking.

"Aang, can you promise me not to tell anyone about my singing?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry Katara, I won't, I promise. But I think you should. It really isn't something you should be embarrassed about." She doesn't respond. "Think about it, ok?" He asked. "Ok" She replied.

"So, where are we supposed to meet Sokka and Suki?" Aang asked as he and Katara enter the marketplace.

"Well, Sokka said he wanted to get a new boomerang, but I don't know where to start." Katara replied looking around trying to point Sokka through the crowd.

"I got it!" Aang said as he opens his glider. "Grab hold of me, Katara." She walks behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Hold on tight." And with one quick gust of wind, they launch into the air. Katara shrieked as they took off which quickly turned into laughter as they glide above the marketplace. "There they are!" Katara says pointing out Sokka and Suki looking at a collection of boomerangs. Aang then lands them near the shop and closes the glider.

"Well, you two finally decided to show up. What took you two so long?" Sokka demanded.

"What are you talking about Sokka?" Katara replied, "As soon as Aang came and got me, we left to meet with you."

"Yeah, well if you guys left as quickly as you said you did, then why did it take so long to fly here, hmm?" Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Well genius, we walked to the marketplace, and then we flew over to find you." Katara sarcastically answered back and Aang cut in between them.

"It's true Sokka, we did walk here."

"And you guys are here now, and that's all that matters." Suki said pulling Sokka to her. "Right?"

"Yeah, I guess" Sokka sighed.

And with that, Sokka went back to the boomerang collection and bought a brand new boomerang for himself.

Several hours went by, and the two couples continued exploring the marketplace seeing what each shop had to offer. As ladies went to try on some dresses, Sokka and Aang continued looking around trying to find gifts to buy them.

"So Aang, what do you think Suki will think of this?" Aang turns to see Sokka wearing a ridiculous set of armor, similar to the one he tried on for Katara a while back.

"I don't know, Sokka. Suki would think you're crazy if you think wearing that is slick."

"Aang, trust me. Wearing big shiny armor…the ladies will go gaga for you." Sokka said trying to act suave. He then begins to lose balance and falls face first to the floor.

"Oh yeah, I can see the ladies starting to line up now." Aang said with a big smirk on his face.

"Ha-ha. Laugh it up airhead." Sokka said getting out of the armor. He and Aang then put it back on the shelf. "But trust me on this; you learn new things about women everyday." Sokka said continuing to shop.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Aang replied smiling.

"So Aang, what was taking Katara so long to get ready?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I thought that was taking care of." Aang replied.

"No, the discussion was only dropped, and now I'm bringing it back up. Usually, Katara's the first one to be ready for anything. She always rushes us to do something or go somewhere. I know when she's got something to hide, and I'm gonna find out what it is. What did you two do?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Aang explained as his face grew bright red. "When I went to her room, she was ready to go."

"Ok, then why didn't she come outside to wait with us then?" Sokka asked wrapping his arm around Aang's shoulders. "I promise you, I won't say a peep to her, just tell me, what was she up to?"

"Well…all she was doing was just taking care of some personal business, and when I came in she just finished and we left. That's all you're getting out of me, Sokka." Aang replied.

"How do we look?" Suki asked.

Sokka and Aang's mouths both drop to the floor at the sight of Katara and Suki in nice dresses.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Aang said.

Katara giggled. "Thanks."

"Very nice…"Sokka said looking at the price tag on Suki's dress. Sokka's smile suddenly disappeared. "Wow, suddenly they're not so nice anymore."

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out." Aang replied. He then calls to the worker. "Excuse me sir, do you mind…"

"You're the Avatar!" The Worker yelled.

"Uh…yeah…" Aang replied.

"Oh, it is an honor to have you here. I own this store, and if there is anything you need…" The owner explained.

Aang suddenly dragged the owner aside. "Well, I wanted to buy the dresses for my girlfriend and my friend's girlfriend. Maybe we can work something out?"

"Oh my dear Avatar, for all that you have done, you can have those dresses, no charge." The owner replied.

"What? No, I don't want there to be…"

"It's ok my dear boy, I insist."

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much." Aang said bowing to the owner.

"No thank you, Avatar." The owner replied.

The two then parted and Aang walked back to the others.

"What was that all about, Aang?" Katara asked.

"I just made a deal with the owner of the store and I just got you that dress." Aang replied.

Katara's face lit up. "You what? Really? You're getting this for me? Oh Aang, thank you. This is so nice. Thank you." She threw her arms around him and began kissing him.

"And I made a deal for Suki's dress too, Sokka."

"Really? Thanks Aang. That's very sweet of you." Suki replied.

"Oh yeah, definitely, thanks Aang." Sokka said. "Ok it's getting late, you two get changed and let's head back."

The girls then left for the dressing room, and Sokka wraps his arm around Aang. "Seriously, thanks for that."

"No problem, Sokka." Aang replied.

"But remember, I'm still not dropping what we talked about. I will find out what she's hiding." Sokka told the young airbender.

"Don't worry Sokka, I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." Aang replied. "Come on, let's go wait for the girls." Then the guys walk to the dressing room.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you guys are liking these updates. I love this story and I wanna try to make it the best I can. Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing. Updated Chapter 3 and the long waited Chapter 6 will come soon.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Author's Note: Here's the updated Chapter 3...

* * *

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

It is now the early evening in Ba Sing Se. The sun is just above the horizon and the cities citizens are lighting their lanterns. The Gang is strolling through the streets heading back to the house. Aang and Katara are walking side by side, while Sokka and Suki are a few steps behind them. Katara then takes a deep breath and lets out a relaxing sigh.

"You ok?" Aang asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine Aang." She replied.

"You seem a little distracted. What you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, I've always loved this time of day." She explained. "The early evening, the suns still out, but its dark enough for everyone to light their lanterns. If you really look at it…" She grabs his hand. "It's very romantic."

He smiles and looks around observing the scenery. "Yeah, I see what you mean. It's really nice." But his smile disappeared when he turned to Sokka and Suki. Suki was resting her head on Sokka's shoulders, but Sokka was focusing on Katara. He could tell Sokka was trying to figure out what Katara was hiding. He turns back slouching, thinking about what they talked about back at the store.

"Aang, are you alright?" Katara asked. He doesn't answer her. "Aang?" She asked nudging his arm.

"What? Oh yeah, everything's fine. Sorry about that, I just got lost in my thoughts. Heh heh." He responded.

"Aang, you're not very convincing. I can tell something's wrong. What's going on?"

Aang hesitantly responds, "Well, the thing is…"

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Katara immediately asked catching Aang off guard.

"WHAT! No! No! Not at all! He yelled in response. "I promise you Katara, you did nothing wrong."

"Oh. I'm sorry. The thought just came to mind and I jumped without thinking." She explained. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's ok Katara. And trust me, there is nothing on Earth makes me as happy as you make me." He explained.

She smiles and blushes. "So, what were you going to say?"

"Hey guys!" Suki cried out. They turn to see Sokka and Suki heading towards them.

"I'll tell you about it later, ok?" Aang whispered to Katara.

"Ok Aang." She replied.

"Is everything ok?" Suki asked. "We heard Aang yell."

"Oh yeah, we're fine." Aang replied.

"I decided to have a little fun and tickle Aang when he least expected it." Katara added.

"Oh yeah, I know that feeling." Suki replied with a devious smile. "You got to hear all the things I've done to mess with Sokka since we started going out."

"What?" Sokka yelled in a high pitch. "No she doesn't. Why would she wanna know that?"

"Because, it sounds so intriguing." Katara replied with a devious smile of her own.

Suki then throws her arm around Katara, "Oh, where do I begin…" she said as they continue heading back home. Sokka smacks his forehead and began to follow them. Aang lets out his own sigh. "Oh boy, could this day get any better?" he sarcastically asked himself. He then runs to catch up with the others.

When the gang make it back to the house, they find Toph sitting on the front porch with Momo resting on her lap.

"Toph? What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"Well it's nice to see you too Sugar Queen." Toph replied. "Nice to know I was missed around here."

"I meant what are you doing back from your parents so early?"

"Let's just say things didn't turn out the way I hoped." Toph replied." She then lowers her head trying to cover her face trying to hold back tears. The gang then sits around her concerned for there friend.

"Why, what happened?" Aang asked as he sits beside her.

"From the moment I opened the door, I was expecting a warm welcome from my parents, but instead, they come in surrounded by the guards. And my dad yells, "Toph, now that you're home, we'll make sure you'll never be in harms way again." I tried to explain to him that I was able to take care of myself and I shouldn't be hidden away like before. He started blaming you, Aang.

"What?" Aang replied.

He said that you corrupted me and that you filled my head with nonsense and made me join your dangerous crusade. And then he called you a bad influence."

"Aang? A bad influence?" Suki replied.

"Is your dad out of his mind?" Sokka added.

"He has to be if he really believes Aang is like that." Katara replied.

"I was thinking the same thing." Toph cut in. "And I explained to him that it was my choice to leave and do my part to end the war. Keeping me locked away from the rest of the world was the bad influence. Instead of understanding me, he ordered the guards to put me in my room and throw away the key. My mom said it was for my own good. So I snapped and blew a hole in the wall and yelled "I'm never coming back.", and I left." Tears began to run down the blind Earth benders face.

Aang places his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Toph."

"It's ok, Aang. I should have known it was a waist of time going back. That life just wasn't me. My life is here, with my real family." Katara then gives Toph a hug which was followed with the rest of the gang in one big group hug.

"Ok, it's been a long trip. What's there to eat?" Toph asked.

"I'll go and get dinner started." Katara replied.

"I'll help you." Suki added.

"Ah dinner, my favorite meal of the day." Sokka said out loud as he and Toph got up to head inside.

"I'll be right in. I'm just gonna check on Appa." Aang said. He then gets up and heads to the backyard.

As time went by, Katara and Suki finish making dinner in the kitchen. While in the living room, Toph lays on the floor relaxing after her long trip digging her finger up her nose, and Sokka is sitting at the table working on a new painting. Katara and Suki walk in with bowls in each hand and place them on the table.

"Sokka, don't tell me you're working on another painting?" Katara asked.

"As a matter of fact Katara, I AM working on a new painting, my best one yet." He replied. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't mind if you paint, Sokka. The problem I do have is that I always have to clean up after you. You always leave your ink and crumbled up pieces of paper everywhere and I have to clean it up." She argued.

"Hey. I don't need you to clean up after me like I'm a child." He argued back.

"Then how about you actually clean up when you're done so I don't have to." She yelled.

Aang then walks in from outside. "Hey guys, how's dinner coming?" He stops looking confused at the sight of Sokka and Katara face to face with each other. "Umm…what's going on?" he asked.

"Sugar Queen and Snoozles are going at it because he doesn't clean up after himself when he paints and she ends up doing it." Toph explained.

"Sokka, I'm just suggesting you clean up your mess when you're done. But if you keep acting this way, I will treat you like a child." Katara yelled.

"Yeah? Well I think the one in here acting like a child is YOU! Little Miss Secrets!" Sokka replied pointing his finger at Katara's face. Katara went silent not knowing how to respond.

"All right guys, that's enough!" Aang said stepping in between the two siblings. "Look, it's been a long day, we're all tired and letting little things bother us. So, let's all just relax and enjoy dinner. Ok?" He turns back and forth waiting for a respond from the two.

"You're right, Aang." Katara replied. "It has been a long day." She turns and grabs her dinner and begins eating. Aang then turns to get an answer from Sokka, but he turned away. "Come on Sokka." Aang pleaded. Sokka turns back to Aang and nods, "Ok, let's eat." They then grabbed their bowls, and Aang sat beside Katara and begins to eat.

"Zuko and Mai are at the door." Toph stated pointing at the door. A second later there's knocks at the door.

"Come on in guys." Aang yelled.

The door opens and Zuko and Mai enter the house with Zuko's personal guards behind them. "You guys stand guard outside." Zuko ordered.

"Yes Sir." One of the guards replied, and then they walk back outside and close the door.

"Hey everyone. What's new?" Zuko asked.

"Not much. We went into town to go shopping earlier, and now we're about to eat dinner." Suki replied.

"Oh, that's good."

"Care to join us?" Katara asked

"Oh, no thanks. We already ate with Uncle."

"Yeah, you can tell they're related. Zuko's beginning to eat with just as much gusto as Iroh." Mai added.

The group laughs as Zuko starts to blush. "Yes." He then covers his mouth and clears his throat. "I guess it's a family trait. So…Sokka, working on another painting, huh?" Zuko asked obviously trying to change the subject. "What are you painting this time?"

"Well Zuko, I was actually trying to paint the moment Aang defeated The Firelord."

The room went silent and everyone turns to Sokka.

"You mean when he was taking his bending away?" Suki asked.

"Uhh…yeah." Sokka replied feeling awkward about all the attention drawn to him. "I mean when I was there, seeing it with my own eyes, it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Seeing Aang and the Firelord as two beams of light, I just couldn't keep my eyes off it. I wanted to try and put that feeling I had into a painting."

Everyone then turns to Aang.

"You never really talked about it, Aang." Katara added.

"Yeah, all you said was that a giant lion turtle taught you it, and that's it." Toph asked.

"Tell us, what was it like? What were you feeling?" Sokka added. Everyone then got comfortable in anticipation for Aang to tell them about the experience.

"Well, I don't know what exactly to say about it, just how I felt through it all. I was feeling the same way I'd feel when I go into the Avatar State, but doubled. I felt so free, so pure. It was the most exhilarating thing I've ever experienced. But then, I began to feel Ozai's hatred taking over me. All I was seeing was pain and terror being inflicted on the world. And when it was about to consume me, I saw something."

"What was it?" asked Sokka, who was literally on the edge of his seat.

"I saw the reason why I was fighting in the first place. The one thing that kept me going through the whole war." Aang then turns to gaze at Katara and holds her hand lovingly. Katara begins to tear up and squeezes his hand tighter.

"And that is?" Sokka asked. Everyone then lets out a sigh of frustration. "What?"

"He saw Katara, Sokka." Suki pointed out.

"And it helped me gain the power to overcome the hatred and darkness. And with that power, I took his fire bending away, and finally defeat the Firelord." Aang concluded.

Katara then placed her hand to his face and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Aang."

"And I love you Katara, with all my heart."

As they were getting lost in each others eyes, the sound of Zuko clearing his throat broke their trance. "Sorry guys, but I almost forgot, the main reason we came is because Uncle's throwing a party at the Jasmine Dragon." He then pulls a flyer from his robes. At that second, Sokka snatches the flyer from Zuko's hand. "Ooh a party?"

"Yeah, he figured a party maybe the best option to help the people celebrate The Harmony Restoration Movement. He's been planning this for a while. Even I had no idea until today. And I figured having the Avatar and the Firelord there will be a huge benefit on the movement." Zuko explained.

"Wait, it says there's gonna be a talent show at this party." Sokka pointed out on the flyer.

"Oh yeah, he decided to throw that one in too since he said he was bringing some old friends to perform as well, and he wanted other people to express themselves." Zuko added.

"He didn't say who they were. Just that it was a surprise." Mai explained.

"So how about it guys, do you wanna go?" Zuko asked.

Aang looks around and sees everyone more than excited about the idea. "We're in."

"That's great! We're gonna leave there soon." Zuko claimed.

"Come on Aang. Let's get ready!" Katara yelled dragging Aang with her to get ready. Sokka and Suki followed.

"Am I the only one who doesn't need to get ready?" Toph thought out loud.

Hey, wait a minute, I thought you left to visit you parents." Zuko noticed. Toph then blew her hair up.

In Katara's room, Aang was just finished changing into his monk robes and putting on his air bender necklace while Katara was changing into her favoriteEarthKingdomrobes.

"I wish I was able the wear the dress you bought me today, Aang. I can't wait to wear it." Katara explained as was putting the finishing touches on her robes.

"The store owner said he wanted to have them cleaned first, and then he's gonna have someone bring them to us. I'm sure it won't take long for them to come." Aang responded.

"How do I look?" Katara asked.

Aang turns to her and couldn't keep his eyes off the young waterbender. He smiles, "Beautiful as always."

She smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks. You're so sweet. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied.

"Was it really me that helped you fight against Ozai?" she asked. "Do I really mean that much to you?"

He smiles and takes her hands. "Katara, from the second I woke up and saw your face, I instantly fell in love with you. And as time went on, my love for you grew bigger and bigger. I wanted to save the world, don't get me wrong, but the real reason I fought was for you. I wanted to give you a happy world."

"Oh Aang, that was the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me." She then gave him a big hug. "Come on, let's get going." She begins to walk out the door, but he stops her. "What's wrong Aang?"

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"It's about Sokka. He knows you're hiding something, and he told me he's not gonna stop until he finds out what it is." He explained.

"What? When did he say that?" she asked.

"It was while you and Suki were changing at the marketplace. He tried to get it out of me but I didn't tell him anything. But he does know something's up. And when you two were arguing and he called you "Little Miss Secrets." The look on your face, I hated seeing you like that."

"So, what should I do?"

"Actually, I have an idea." He pointed out. "At the party tonight, you could sign up for the talent show." He suggested.

"No way! I told you why I don't want to. It's too much to ask."

"Come on Katara. Since I met you, you had no one take control over you. You made sure you did what you know is right. You're a fighter. You fought Pakku to learn waterbending, you fought Sokka to save a starving village, you even fought me to go face the man who…I'm just saying, you're the strongest person I know. And I know that you can beat this fear to truly express yourself. If you don't, Sokka will stop at nothing to find out, and you know that Toph will stick her feet in too. I'm not forcing you to do it, I'm just telling you the truth."

She turns to the mirror. She stares at her reflection. A million thoughts were circulating through her head. "I never thought I would be so afraid to do something before." Her expression of fear and doubt suddenly became confidence. "Ok." She turns back to Aang. "I'll do it!"

* * *

Author's Note: I also finished Chapter 4 and 5 so you continue reading the updated chapters. This is helping me with Chapter 6!


	4. Party Time

Author's Note: Nothing really to say except enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4: Party Time

Outside the house, Sokka is sitting on the front porch with a million thoughts running through his head. He then hears the front door opening and turns to see Suki sitting next to him.

"Hey you. Why are you sitting out here all by yourself?" She asked.

"Eh…I just thought I'd come out here, wait for everyone else and think about some stuff." He replied.

"Sokka, why is Katara's secret so important for you?"

"What? I wasn't thinking that at all." He quickly replied.

"Oh really? Then what were you thinking about that you had to be out here by yourself for?" She sarcastically asked.

He pauses. "Uhhh…well, since we're coming up on our half year, I was thinking of taking you out to this nice restaurant I heard about in the city. It's really nice! You'll love it!" He replied with a big grin on his face.

"Uh huh. Look Sokka, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but you and Katara aren't very good liars." She places her hand over his and places her other hand on his cheek. "I don't want you to be afraid to tell me things. I'm here for you whenever you need someone to talk to. You can trust me." She then kisses him. "Why are you letting this get to you?"

He lowers his and takes a deep breath. "It's just that…Katara and I have been through everything together. Since our dad left when we were kids, we've been inseparable. We've always been there for one another, helping each other out with anything. And now, we've been separate and less dependent on each other. I feel like I can't be there for her when she needs help."

She smiles and wraps his arm around her waist. "And that's what makes you a loyal brother. But you have to realize that Katara's growing up, living her own life. Being as happy as she can be, and from what I see, she couldn't be any happier."

"Thanks to Aang." Sokka replied smiling. "All he ever does and wants to do is make her happy."

"He truly loves her, Sokka."

"Yeah…he really does. I can't imagine those two being happy without each other. He'll always be there for her just as much as I want to always be there for you."

She smiles and gives him a passionate kiss. At that moment, the front door opens to reveal Toph.

"Great, more lovey doveyness. And I thought Aang and Katara were bad."

"Hey Toph." Suki replied. "Where are Aang and Katara?"

"Inside, still getting ready. But from what I can feel, they're just standing around talking, just wasting time, while we all sit out here waiting for them."

Sokka lets out a chuckle.

"What's funny?" Toph asked.

"Oh, nothing." Sokka replied. "Just wondering how long Katara's gonna keep us waiting this time around."

"Uhh…what?"

"It's a long story." Suki added. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Here they come now." Toph points at the door.

The door opens with Aang and Katara ready to go.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" Aang asked.

"We've been ready twinkle toes. Zuko and Mai already left to go see if Iroh needed any help."

"Well then, let's meet up with them." Katara added.

The gang then climbs aboard Appa. As Aang was about to jump on his bison's head, Sokka quickly places his hand on his shoulders. "Wait Aang, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure Sokka. Aang replied. The two walk a few steps away from the others. "Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine." Sokka replied. "There's something I have to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"When my dad left our tribe to fight in the war, I made a promise to him to keep an eye on Katara and protect her. Ever since then, I've done whatever I could to be there for her."

"And trust me Sokka, you're doing an awesome job." Aang added.

"Thanks. And it's because of that, Katara's secret is getting to me the way it is. I don't like being kept in the dark of what's going on with her life. But I realize, even though I'll always be there for her, we're both living our own lives. And we have someone there with us to be there when we need it. I have Suki, and Katara has you. And I know you're always gonna be there to protect her."

"Of course, Sokka. I'd do anything for her."

"What are you two doing?" Katara yelled.

"We don't wanna be late." Suki added.

Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Sokka replied. "The point I'm trying to get here is I want you to promise me that you'll always be there for Katara to take care of and protect her. Katara is strong, but she's just as vulnerable with her emotions. She'll need you."

Aang smiles. "Don't worry Sokka. I promise to always be there for her. She has me anytime, anywhere."

Sokka then threw his arm around Aang's shoulders as they walk back to Appa. Aang leaps himself on top of Appa's head as Sokka walks up his tail and sits in the saddle. "Yip! Yip!" Aang yelled and Appa took off.

"What were you two talking about, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Oh, just a little assurance that's all." Sokka replied.

"So, tell me more about this restaurant you planning on taking me." Suki added leaving Sokka silent.

After a few minutes, Appa lands in front of the Jasmine Dragon. Outside, there are large groups of people standing around, drinking tea, and enjoying themselves. As the gang start to get off Appa, and round of applause and cheering begins to take form.

"Ah! That's a sound I can never get tired of hearing." Toph said. " There is no way I can ever get tired of the hero worship."

"Ain't it the truth?" Sokka added.

As they enter the tea shop, they observe the decorations of different curtains with each nation insignia hanging on the walls.

"Hello everyone!" Iroh yelled as he walked towards the gang. "I am glad you were able to come tonight."

"Of course, Iroh." Aang replied.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Katara added.

"I'm glad. It really means a lot. Zuko and Mai are waiting for us at the table. Follow me."

Iroh then leads them to their table. Zuko and Mai are sitting down enjoying their cup of tea. They each take a seat.

"Now, who wants some tea?" Iroh asked. They all raise their hands. "Coming right up." He then heads towards the counter.

"I told him he shouldn't have to run all over the place playing host and enjoy himself, but he insisted of making sure everything was going smoothly." Zuko said.

"It's ok Zuko." Aang replied. "He'll sit and relax with us in a little bit."

"Yeah I know, but I still worry. I feel like he works himself too hard."

"Come on Zuko, he's doing what makes him happy." Mai added. "And I'm sure he doesn't want you to be worrying about him and enjoy yourself."

Zuko then turns towards the counter to see Iroh walking towards the table with a tray of tea and a big smile on his face. Zuko then smiles "He really does look happy doesn't he?"

"Here we are." Iroh then places the tray on the table and serves cups of tea to everyone.

"So Uncle, the party's been going on for a while. Where are your friends you mentioned?"

"They actually arrived just a short while ago, right before you did. They've been getting ready."

"So, who are they?" Suki asked.

A hand then lands on Iroh's shoulder. "General Iroh." Iroh turns around to reveal Colonel Mongke standing behind him. "We're almost set to go on."

"Zuko, you remember Colonel Mongke of the Rough Rhinos?" Iroh asked.

"Yes I do!" Zuko replied standing from his seat,

"He's the leader of that Fire Nation Squad that attacked the town ofChin." Katara added as she, Aang and Sokka stood from their seats as well.

"Yeah, and they stole Boomerang!" Sokka stated. Aang and Katara turn to Sokka with a confused and annoyed look on their faces. "And they DID attack us."

"Yes, they're the old friends of mine and are my guests for this evening." Iroh replied. "I asked them to perform for the party. When they didn't claim villages, they're a very capable singing group."

"And since the war is over, we decided to go back to what we love to do, express ourselves through song." Mongke explained. "Singing comes from the heart. It's one of the purest ways to express your true feelings."

"Well said my friend." Iroh replied. "Now you guys go and finish what you need to do so you can go on stage and have fun." Mongke left towards the stage.

The gang stood in silence and confusion.

"That was nice." Suki stated.

"That came from the guy who was attacking and destroying villages." Aang stated in complete disbelief.

"He reminds me of Chong." Sokka added.

Katara sat back in her seat thinking about what Mongke said about singing. Her attention turned to Aang sitting back in his seat. And as she stared at him, she smiles.

"Katara, wake up!" Sokka yelled.

"What?" Katara replied snapping back to reality. "What you say?"

"I asked if Mongke reminded you of Chong too."

"Oh yeah, I can see that. It's weird." She replied.

"Yeah…it is."

"So, are any of you kids going to sign up for the talent show?" Iroh asked taking a seat. "I put up a sign up parchment near the stage."

"Oh no." Sokka replied. "The last time I went on stage in front of large group of people, I was a nervous wreck…"

"And had a complete breakdown which led to him telling everyone the "beginning" of our adventures." Toph added with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks Toph." Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Anytime, Sokka." She answered back punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow."

Aang and Katara let out a light giggle.

"That's perfectly fine Sokka." Iroh smiled. "It is very wise to admit your limits, but you must remember, pushing yourself more can help you overcome and go beyond you limitations."

"I did lead that same group of people to invade the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse." Sokka proudly announced.

"Well, there you go. If you keep going like that, there are no limits to what you are capable of."

"Isn't it funny?" Aang whispered to Katara.

"Isn't what funny, Aang?" She replied.

"That no matter what type of situation there is, Iroh always knows what to say to make someone feel good about themselves." He added as they see Iroh throwing his arm around a confident Sokka.

Katara smiles. "Yeah. It shows how big of a heart he has. Come with me." She then grabs his hand and stand from their seats." We'll be right back." They left the table and head towards the stage.

"What's up, Katara?" He asked.

"I want you to be here with me as I sign up for the talent show." She replied. "I thought about what Mongke said, "Singing comes from the heart." And I feel like you were meant to find out about my singing. You're the biggest thing that I have in my heart, and you give me the strength to…overcome my limits." They both laugh. "And I want you to be there with me every step of the way."

Aang smiles and holds her hand. "And you don't have to worry Katara. I promise you, I'll always be there with you every step of the way."

She smiles and leans in and kisses him. She then turns to the signup parchment and signs her name.

* * *

Author's Note: It's funny when I reread these chapters, I really enjoy them as a fan. It makes happy how these characters affect one another. Enjoy Chapter 5!


	5. More Discoveries

Author's Note: Updated Chapter 5...Here you go...

* * *

Chapter 5: More Discoveries

As the party continued through the night, the Rough Rhinos were performing on the stage outside the Jasmine Dragon to a large crowd of people. Among the crowd, Sokka and Suki were holding each other close and dancing the night away.

The rest of the gang is still relaxing at their table. Iroh was explaining to Zuko and Mai his plans to spread his tea business to other parts of the city. Katara's focus was on the cup of tea she had in her hand, and she has her other hand stirring the tea with her bending. Aang turns to her and notice that on surrounding tables, all the tea was slowly rising from their cups. He turns back to her and saw the building emotion on her face. At that moment, he reaches out and gently holds her hand, and the tea falls back in the cups.

"Hey you ok?" He asked.

"I'm not so sure." She replied. "I'm just thinking about the talent show and…I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Yeah, I can see that."

She then moves her seat closer to his.

"Aang, can we step outside?" she asked. "I think some fresh air will help clear my head."

"Of course, Katara." He replied. The both stand and begin walking to the main entrance.

"Aang, wait." Toph yelled. Aang and Katara stop and turn to her. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok." He turns to Katara. "Go ahead and get some fresh air, Katara. I'll meet up with you."

"Ok." She replied. She then kisses his cheek and heads toward the main entrance. Aang gets lost in a trance as he watches her leave. Then out of no where, a pebble hits him on the head.

"OW!"

"Wake up, Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled.

"Did you really need to do that?" He asked.

"Hey, I had to find some way of waking you up from your little daydream of Katara." She replied.

"You could have just called to me or something."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Ha. Ha." He sarcastically replied as he sat back down in his seat. "So, what's on your mind, Toph?"

"I was just wondering is everything ok with Katara?" she asked. "Since you two came back to the table earlier, I noticed her heart's been beating pretty fast."

Aang hesitates to answer. He didn't know what to say to her.

"And now your heart's beginning to race, come on Aang tell me, is something going on with Katara?"

"Oh no, Katara's fine, she just has a lot on her mind right now."

"Well, I'm guessing it has something to do with the talent show since I know you two went to the stage, right?"

At that point, he knew there was no way in getting around Toph. So, there was no point in hiding it. "Yeah, she signed up for it."

"No way!" she then moves herself closer to him. "She's gonna sing for everyone tonight?" she whispered.

"What? How did you…? You knew that Katara could sing?"

"Yeah, I've known for a long while now." She replied.

"How?"

"It was while we were in theEarthKingdom, I noticed that she would wake up early and sneak off for around an hour or so and come back and not tell anyone about it."

"Yeah, she told me that she tried really hard to make sure that no one noticed what she was doing." He added.

She chuckles. "Well, Miss Sweetness could have tried all she wanted, there was no way she was gonna get passed this earthbender."

"So, when did you find out she left to go sing?" He asked.

"It wasn't really long after when I first noticed her leaving. I got curious to find out what she was doing, so I decided to follow her, and that's pretty much it. And when she began singing, all I can say is…wow. I never knew Katara was able to sing well…beautifully. Seriously Aang, she really can sing."

"You don't have to tell me." He replied.

"And after that, every so often, I'd follow her to listen to her sing. Whatever mood I was in, good or bad, I'd listen to her sing and everything was ok." She admitted.

Aang smiled.

"So when did you find out?" She asked.

"I found out earlier today actually. After I got back from my meeting, I went to her room and walked in on her singing."

Toph laughed. "Nice."

"And for the rest of the day, we've been trying to keep it from Sokka."

"Well that explains the whole "Little Miss Secrets" thing. If Katara still wants to keep it a secret, then why did she sign up for the talent show?"

"I helped her find the courage to show everyone what great talent she has." He explained. "And I think I should go outside to check up on her and see how she's doing."

"I'm gonna stay here a little longer. I'll meet up with you guys soon."

"Ok, I'll see you out there." Aang stands up and heads to the front door.

"Aang, wait." Toph called out. Aang stops and turns back to her.

"Tell Sugar Queen I said she has nothing to worry about. I know she's gonna be great."

"I'll definitely do that, Toph." He replied. He then proceeds to head towards the main entrance. Outside, he finds Katara sitting on the wall across the court yard staring out into the city. He walks towards her and wraps his arms around her and places a kiss on her cheek. She smiles and wraps her arms around his.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

"A little." She replied.

He sits down beside her. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me Aang. The more I think about it, the more nervous I get. What if I go out there and people start booing or laughing at me and say I'm no good." She began to tense up and started to breath rapidly. "I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, I can see that. I've never seen you like this before. But I know that you have the strength to face this fear you have. I know that the second you get on that stage, all that fear that you have will disappear and you're gonna blow everyone out of the water."

Katara remains silent.

Aang then moves himself closer to her and wraps his arms around her. "And I'm sure that if your mom was here, she would be as proud of you as I am that you're doing this." He added.

She slowly turns to him and smiles. She then wraps her arms tightly around his neck. "Thanks Aang." She whispered in his ear.

He complies with a hug of his own. "I'm always here for you Katara."

They slowly release each other from their hug and turn to watch the people dance.

"So Aang, is everything ok with Toph?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." He replied.

"Then what did she want to talk about?"

"Uhh…Well…she actually wanted to talk about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, she figured out that you were going to be singing in the talent show."

Katara's eyes suddenly widened. "What?" She then stood up from the bench. "You told her about my singing?"

"No, I didn't tell her. She already knew, I swear." He immediately replied.

"She did?" She sits back down trying to figure out how Toph could possibly know about her singing. "How could she know about my singing?"

"She told me that she noticed you leaving camp in the morning to go practice." He explained.

Katara's face began to glow red. "Really?"

"That's what she told me."

She lowers her head in shame and disappointment. "I thought I was trying really hard to make sure no one knew anything." She softly responded.

"I know you did, Katara. And you did a great job keeping it from Sokka and me, but its Toph were talking about. She's able to sense where ants are in her backyard. It was only a matter of time before she would find out something was up."

Katara raises her head and turns to him. "Yeah…I guess you're right." She then covers her face with her hands to hide the red from her cheeks.

Aang reaches his arm around her and rests his head on hers and turns to her ear. "Would it make you feel better knowing that she told me that she loved your singing?"

She lifts her hands away from her face and turns back to him. "She what?" she replied.

"She loves your singing. When she first heard you, she was blown away. She said she never knew you could sing beautifully. And when you left to go practice, she would follow you to listen to you sing." Aang explained joyously.

And as Katara listened to what Aang was telling her, her face began to glow with disbelief. All the feelings of fear she had were slowly disappearing from her mind and being replaced with excitement. "Wow, I can't believe it. Toph really feels that way?"

"She definitely does. She even told me your singing helped her with whatever mood she was in, good or bad. I immediately thought about you and your mom." He replied.

"Really?"

"I told you, you have real talent. And both Toph and I know that you're gonna do great and everyone's gonna love you."

She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" She replied. She then gives him a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Author's Notes: And there you have it. My updated story so far Chapter 6 will definitely be done sooner than later. It's annoyed just as it's probably annoyed you guys. Well I don't want you to wait too much longer. I'll keep you posted. And be sure to let me know what you all thought of my updated chapters!


End file.
